Strange School
by Were-Pirate
Summary: A series of short stories that exaggerates the truth of everything that goes on in high school. I mean...really exaggerated!
1. Chapter 1: Always in the End

First off, the character who's talking is Fish. Fish is a fish, of course, so she has no legs or arms. Thats very important people! Learn it...eat it...

These are a series of short stories, that...I made to distract my friend from stupid freshman boys who think they're all high and mighty, but really in the end they'll get abducted by aliens and probed til death! But on a more serious note or matter or cheese, I hope you enjoy the stories. These are my characters, based on people, who will die when they get older.

Oh! This is a sidenote. If you don't like these stories, then criticize them. Isn't that a funny word? But anyway. Here's my motto:

I don't care what you think, I'm going to write it anyway!

I think I should be a Journalist...

---

**Always in the End**

---

It's just a day; a single period of time that will soon vanish in the mind's eye. Nothing's special about it, so…why am I doing this?

The first day of school is tomorrow. Everyone is frantic about accomplishing something to make their summer worth wild. Many of us just sat around all summer vacation, but now that it's over we've all missed summer.

Beaches are packed with kids, and ice cream parlors have hundreds of customers. The sun is hotter than ever and seems to use up the last of its heat. As the day darkens, I find myself on top of the tallest diving board ever. A bungee cord strapped around my legs?

I had wanted to do something worth wild, so my friends came up with this. Everyone waits for my move, but I'm scared to death. Will it work? Will the cord hold?

"You can do it!" a kid shouts from below.

Suddenly, a series of encouraging yells emits from the crowd below. Slowly, I stand up and stare at everyone. I could do it! I wouldn't let them down! Saying my prayers, I jump…

You really need legs to bungee jump


	2. Chapter 2: Supplies

Fish - White Fish

Da'boca - Brown Monkey

I don't know what to write...so I'll just leave it at this...

---

**Supplies**

---

The smell of competition and pain, as parents try desperately to get school supplies, you can expect fights to break out. You must be strong to survive. You must be quick and cunning. You have to be…a monkey.

Da'boca huddled in a corner as her mom argued over a backpack with another lady. She wanted it, but so did the other lady. Da'boca was terrified of what would happen, so she quietly slipped away.

Having to dodge flying objects and bodies, Da'boca resorted to swimming on the lights. As she did so, objects got hurdled at her. She dodged and screeched at the people below. A binder hit her in the head and she fell into the bin of calculators. A store clerk immediately made the calculators half-off.

"Calculators are half-off!" screamed a parent.

Everyone ran to the bin and Da'boca sat up. Her eyes widened in fear and she let out a scream. The bin tipped over and everyone dog piled on top of Da'boca. She bit and clawed her way through.

"I can breath!" she gasped.

Da'boca quickly ran off to find her mom, unaware that a calculator was stuck to her fur. One of the parents shot their head up.

"She has a calculator!"

Da'boca turned her head and screamed. She ran toward the checkout counter, but was blocked by a huge parent. With boldness in her eyes Da'boca leapt and the parent's throat. It turned into a brawl of life or death. She managed to pin the parent down and glared at the eyes of a loser.

"Spare me!" they begged.

"Mercy's for the weak!" Da'boca growled.

The parent screamed in horror was Da'boca bit the neck.

"Rabies!"

Da'boca pulled back and threw back her head. An evil laughter emitted from her. The parent started to thrash around in a fit of rage. Da'boca got off and walked off. She met her mother at the cash register and handed her the calculator.

"Oh…what do you have there?" she asked. She stared at the calculator and her face dropped.

"What's wrong?"

"I all ready have two of these," she explained, handing it back to Da'boca. "Take it back."

Da'boca stared at the calculator and grinned. "Okay."

Da'boca's eyes turned a blood red as foam formed around her mouth.


End file.
